ÄrmShift
by Garghanix
Summary: Dex is new in town. he is a pro Magic player and is quite popular, though he only has one true friend. Before he can proclaim his love for her, he is pulled to another world. MÄR heaven. When he arrives, he meets Dorothy, a girl who looks exactly like Amy, and causes his futire adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Dex looked around. The tall young man was nervous. He was new in the town known as Mountain Vale. With spiky blue hair and bright red eyes (which he always got flak for), he knew it was going to be a long day. It was easy to pick which days were going to be the hardest after 20 years on God's green earth. He was looking for the local church, where he would find his only friend in the city. At Ocean Valley, he was popular amongst the people. Being the best in the "OV" at "Magic the Gathering" wasn't all it was cracked up to be, as, when he was scouted, he had to move away, leaving all his friends... he knew he would miss Amy most of all.

Until he learnt that her father was sick and, consequently, she had to move to Mountain Vale too. Being her closest friend, he knew he should support her, and what better way to support than to finally declare his love for her? He had always loved her, and on many occasions, he tried to tell her, but every time he chickened out. Tonight, however was the night. He finally found St. Roy's church and stepped inside.

The people inside turned at the sound of the door. The newcomer noticed he was being stared at. He stood in silence, looking from side to side, hoping that he wasn't going to be beaten up.

Wait a second... Dex thought to himself, Churches teach not to wail on each other...

"Dex!" a voice came from the side. Amy strode over, her long pink hair flowing as if they were waves. Tall and slender, Dex smiled to himself. His dream girl was coming to greet him with bright green eyes. A couple of people congregated around him.

After a couple of introductions, the service began. It was a chilled environment and, amazingly, there was dinner promised at the end. He was curious on the topic of religion poisoning the world. Dex tried to pay as much attention as possible, but strange images flashed before his eyes throughout. Dex was worried, but then decided to think nothing of it. During the meal, it came out that he was a pro MTG player, and he amazed the crowds with his skill.

"... And Utvara hellkite, Aurelia the war leader and Tajic, blade of the legion attack directly, thanks to Akroma's memorial, dealing 17 damage, ending the game" Dex said with pride.

"You were awesome as usual." Amy said, leading him away. "Dex..." Amy started to say, when suddenly, the room turned black. As everyone looked about, the people still visible, yet all else was darkness, a seal appeared on the floor, light flooding from strange symbols that Amy and Dex were standing on. Everyone ran from the building as a large metal gateway sprouted from the ground. With a puff of smoke, a strange clown stood before them.

"Wow... Beautiful..." Dex said to himself. A panorama of trees, mountains and rivers was presented before him.

"What do you see? All I'm getting is a clown and a gate!" Amy exclaimed.

"You can see beyond the gate? The dice must roll!" The grim clown said with great haste, as a large die appeared in its hand. The dice was thrown with energy. It landed so a large number one appeared on the top. "One. One may step through the gate."

"Then you'll leave, gatekeeper clown?" Dex asked calmly.

"Yes"

"What if two go through?" Amy asked nervously.

"Don't know what if two go through. But it will be bad."

"Amy, I'm the one it wants."Dex said with love, as Amy gripped his arm. "I will be back soon, don't worry. Let me go." Amy looked from Dex to the gate. "I'm only leaving to protect you. Let me go." Amy sighed, then let go.

"Take this. Be careful Dex." Amy said, handing him her lucky fortune coin.

"Your coin? Are you sure?"

"Dex, I know what you've been trying to say for years and I just want you to know I feel the same." Amy looked him eye to eye, hers with tears, his with energy.

"Take too long. Come on." The clown said. "Monban Pierro!" The gate flung open and Dex was pulled in by a vacuum of cold wind, whisking him to another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dex fell from a great height, screaming. "YAHOOOO!" he cried as he fell to the earth. He looked around. There were trees on one side of his peripheral vision, and hills to the other. There was also a stream over by the biggest tree.

"Hello!" came a voice from behind. Dex turned around to see a woman sitting on a broom. She had flowing pink hair, deep green eyes and a tall, slender figure. Dex looked harder. Is that...

"Amy?" He asked, surprised at the appearance of the girl before him.

"Amy? I'm afraid you must have me mixed up with someone else. Mind this is a new hairstyle; I'm Dorothy, Sorceress of Caldea. Where are you from?"

"Mountain Vale... This is still in Australia right?"

"Australia? What's... oh...? Welcome to MÄR Heaven. Does this happen every time MÄR heaven's in trouble?"

"What do you...?"

"Never mind, look, I'm just going to test your strength, so... Ring Armour!"She cried as a set of armour appeared before him, coming toward him at a running pace. He jumped back; shocked that he was being attacked. The armour threw a flurry of punches at Dex. He blocked as many as he could, but a few reached round the back. Dex jabbed at the armour, before throwing a hard punch at the metal humanoid. The head flew off, and a correspondingly shaped ring she was wearing shattered.

"Hmmm... He's strong, even with no mana...Alright, come with me." She said with a sexy voice. Immediately, he followed her to a ruin.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Place of the Sword. A legendary Ärm rests here." Dorothy said effortlessly.

"What's an Ärm? Dex asked.

"Ärms are like enchanted artefacts, imbued with special powers. That armour you fought, that was an Ärm. There are many types of Ärms. Tell you what; if we get the legendary Ärm then I'll give you any one of my Ärms." Dex looked at the wall in front of him, and then punched it, causing brick and mortar to cascade down.

"Let's-a-go!"

ΩΩΩ

Inside the dank cave, Dex thought about what kind of Ärm he would take when he fell down a hole.

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Dorothy snapped.

"I think I found something." Dex called back. Curious as to what he meant, Dorothy stepped down to see a sword in a stone. The sword was crafted beautifully, A shining red hilt with white highlights on the cross handle, and a gleaming silver blade. "King Arthur, eat your heart out."

"There haven't been any… oh, right, other world." She said as she walked over to the sword. She pulled as hard as she could, but to no avail could she get it out. She stepped back toward Dex.

"Not to be sexist, but I think this must be more of a man's job." Dex said as he ambled to the rock. As he pulled out the blade, light shone, giving the room a somewhat better appearance. Suddenly the chamber quaked, as three golems arose from the floor. One was made of wood, another stone and the last metal.

"Get out of there Dex!" Dorothy shouted as she tried to move forward, but stood rooted to that spot. Dex instinctively slashed the wood golem into splinters. The Stone Golem threw a punch at Dex, who pulled his sword up to defend himself. To his surprise, the blade vanished and he was holding a shield.

Hmm… I wonder if I can… responding to the thought as he thought it, the shield turned into a large hammer, which he swung into the stone golem, smashing it into pieces with one stroke. Steel… this is going to stretch it… Dex thought, but to his amazement, the hammer shifted once more into a funnel shape, which spewed fire, causing the steel golem to melt. As the trial ended, Dorothy stepped forward.

"Wow, the sword even gave you a little bit of mana…"

"What's the deal with this sword anyway?"

"This is the shifting sword, an Ärm that can change its shape without spending any magic energy. If you pay a little of your mana you can use elemental abilities. Now, our deal?"

"Here you go." Dex said, assuming that she was like Amy.

"Unnnngh. Its too heavy. Guess I'll let you keep it."

"Okay, and our verbal contract?"

"That was only if I got the sword!"

"You said, an I quote, 'if we get the legendary Ärm then I'll give you any one of my Ärms' emphasise 'we'."

"What… damn verbal contracts, fine, what do you want?"

"Something that can heal me of injuries, curses (Assuming they're real) and obesity, should it ever come to that, and even restore a bit of my, magic energy?"

"Let's see," Dorothy said as she pulled what looked like a fly(from pants, if you know what I'm talking about) and said "Dimension Ärm, Zipper." Then started feeling around in a pocket dimension. Dex stood flabbergasted, as she produced a ring. "Its called 'Restis,' but you're not ready to use it just yet, but I'll let you know when you can use this. Before I let you go wander around MÄR heaven like Ginta did, you need to change the sword into an accessory unless you want to get arrested for carrying an activated weapon Ärm."

Dex looked at the sword and concentrated. The sword vanished in a puff of smoke, and, in his hand, sat an ornate ring, with a sword symbol engraved onto the top.

"How do I get the sword out again, should I need it?"

"Say the Ärm's type and name."

"I don't know it."

"then name it yourself." Dex looked intently at the ring, which sat on his right index finger.

"Weapon Ärm! Soul Sabre!" The sword reappeared in his hand he then turned it back into the ring. As Dex and Dorothy walked out of the building, Dorothy turned and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I have a reputation."

"Well, I suppose we're parting ways, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling we will meet again soon."

Dex waved as Dorothy flew off on her broom I wonder if all brooms can do that? Dex said to himself, before he started to walk off, onto the road. He clicked his heels as he explored the world of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Dex was getting tired. He'd been walking for days, and hadn't eaten. Suddenly he thought to himself, Hmmm... If only I could eat that lasagne again, the smooth cheese, the delicate sauce...

Dex tripped over a tree root. He saw bright orange fruits hanging from the tree.

"Mandarins! Score!" he said as he peeled and took a bite from the juicy fruit. Suddenly his mouth pulled right into his face, before he spat the fruit out. "Sour! Need... water!" he cried as he pulled himself to a nearby stream. "GAAAAAAAH! SALTY!" he cried before fainting.

ΩΩΩ

Dex awoke in a small thatched cottage. He pulled himself up in the bed and saw a man, a young and an older woman sitting by a fire

"What kind of Idiot takes a pullala fruit and actually eats it?" the man grunted

"Oh leave him be Jack, he probably didn't know. His clothes look like he's from out of town," The younger woman.

"Out of town? Well you're right there lady!" Dex said, standing behind them. "I'm from another world!" The company dropped their jaws.

"That's not Ginta..." The man said quietly.

"Who is this 'Ginta'? Dorothy spoke about him too..."

"Dorothy! What's she up to? Wait..." the man – Jack said, looking at the ring on his middle finger, "Is that Restis? Tell us your story mate." Dex took a deep breath, and then sighed. He sat telling all the past events that occurred over the last few days.

"The place of the sword? That's a myth." The woman, Pano, said disparagingly.

"All the more reason for Dorothy to chase after it." Jack said calmly.

"You want proof? Weapon Ärm, Soul Sabre!" summoned the sword to his hand.

"Well I'll be damned..."

"But I don't sense any magic power..."

"What is magic power?"

"Magic power is an energy exuded by an Ärm wielder and the Ärm, allowing maximum control and extra abilities."

"Oh, Dorothy, on the topic of Ginta, said I appeared at a 'time of trouble'. Explanation?"

"Now look, Dex, When Ginta came, MÄR Heaven was endangered by an organization known as the chess pieces. Some people, myself for one, fought for their destruction. Many people are claiming that they're rising again, a third time, and all I know is that I'm retired. You may be called as the hero from another world, I don't know who summoned you, but you need training before you can fight. Tomorrow, we'll head to Pajilika castle, and get you to spar 'til you're blue in the face. Rest easy, we've got an early morning.

ΩΩΩ

After a short breakfast and a long hike, Dex and Jack arrived at Pajilika castle. Many men were fighting, sparring with different weapons of every kind, but when they saw Jack, they all started whispering.

"Is that..."

"Jack, of ..."

"Team MÄR must be..."

"Jack!" exclaimed an older man, who must have been the castle's lord "Come to bring more of those fine vegetables?"

"Not today, Beardric, I want to call in that favour."

"Ah, what will it be?"

"My companion here wants to develop his magic power, and I thought..."

"Say no more, friend of Jack, your name is..."

"Dex, Dex Sledge."

"Well, Dex, walk up to anyone in the court and wager some pewter."

"I don't have any..." sweat dropped from my forehead in a classic animé fashion.

"*Sigh* here's twenty pewter, now start fighting." Jack said, throwing twenty silver coins into Dex's hand. He gave a savage smile to Dex. "Get 'em kid!"

"Kid?" Dex smiled, "We're the same age!" Dex smiled, before running off into the throng.  
He came up to one of them, he was about twenty, red hair, blue eyes and dark skin.  
"What's your name?"

"I'm Damon, Wanna fight? Wager of ten pewter. I'll even go a bit easy on you."

"You're on!" Dex said, pulling out the sword. Damon swung a mace, emitting sparks toward Dex. He shifted the sword to its shield form, blocking the blow. Damon stepped back, shocked at the sword's transformation. Dex then changed the weapon to its own version of a mace, and whacked the mace against the other. The pair fought like this for about half an hour before Damon fell to the floor.  
"GG." Dex said, pulling his opponent up off the ground.

"Here's your pewter... wanna go again tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Dex said before finding his accommodations and going to sleep.

ΩΩΩ

Dex stayed training for a week, slowly raising his mana input. He and Jack were sitting on one of the castle turrets, when he noticed four slots in Soul Sabre.

"Jack? What's the deal with these?"

"Those are slots for magic stones, stones that add abilities to your Ärm..."

"HELP!" a woman screamed from outside the castle, as a dragon flew off carrying a small girl, who was crying. Dex got up, jumped out of the castle and ran chasing the dragon.

He ran past forests, streams and into the mountains, running as hours passed. The dragon stopped at the mouth of a cave. Dex stirred his courage and started climbing the sharp rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing the sharp crag, Dex heard sinister laughter.

"Soon, the full power of the Dragon Ärm will be realised!" A man's voice declared.

"I want mama!" the little girl cried.

"Pipe down! Pawn! Take the girl and throw her in with the others."

Scrambling rapidly, one of his footholds crumbled. He looked down to see he was a long way up. "Damn acrophobia!" he muttered to himself before pulling harder and climbing up to the top where he saw a cage full of people. There was tall man, not unlike himself, but his eyes were blue and hair red standing with an older man. Between them was a glass dome, containing a ring, ornately designed with a dragon's head.

"Now Ismagus, If you can fully strengthen the Ärm, I will promote you to Knight class- But fail, and your head will roll! Team MÄR will not stop us this time!" the man said menacingly.

"Lord Scourge, I will do my best. "Said the older man – presuming that he's the "Ismagus" fellow.

"Do well. The man said, before vanishing before Dex's eyes.

Dex was about to approach, when the dragon stopped in front of him. He – presuming it was male had sharp claws on its four strong legs and a powerful tail, its aura radiated power. The dragon was red, with white wings and deep blue eyes that were – full of tears? Dex thought as quickly as he could, then said "Look, I can see you're as against what's happening here, will you help me?" the dragon shocked Dex by speaking to him.

"I will do what I can, as I am not under the full control of those monsters." He said with determination. Dex smiled at the dragon before jumping into the cavern. The people in the cage – including the little girl stopped moaning.

"The New Pajilika knight! YAY! We're saved!" the girl cried out.

"So much for the sneak attack..." Dex muttered before yelling, "Weapon Ärm! Soul Sabre!"  
when the sword appeared the man gasped.

"The shifting sword? I never thought that I would see you outside of The king's grasp... Who are you?"

Dex smirked "Dex Sledge. And if you can't tell by my clothes, I'm from another world!"

"Sloane! Where is that rook? SLOANE?" A man walked up toward Dex. He wore bright blue pants and a long white shirt. He wore an earring that looked like a chess piece – A rook, or castle.

"What is it old man? Who's this?" Sloane said, producing a hammer with a skull on its head.

"An other-worlder. We must eliminate him fast! He has the shifting sword!"

"Done." He said simply, then swung the hammer at Dex. Dex swung the sword, now a shield, to protect himself. "You're inexperienced, and I can't sense any magic power... too weak!" Sloane snarled, before throwing Dex for a loop. He stood, ready to fight on. If Dex couldn't fight with a hammer, he'd try a mace and chain. He swung the mace at his adversary, who jumped over the spiky sphere and kicked Dex in the face.

"Are you a size 10?" Dex asked sarcastically, before swinging the mace in a circle around him, orbiting as the moon around the earth. Sloane did a flip before punching Dex on the top of the skull. "Is it lunch yet?" Dex slurred as he slowed down, dizzy from spinning and sore from the skull blow. He thought decisively. If he couldn't win with conventional methods, he would think outside the box. He threw the mace and extended the chain, before dropping a massive mace head onto Sloane. The weapon returned to its sword form. Sloane was kneeling, bruised, bleeding and, it looked like his arm was broken.

"Amazing... even lord Scourge never thought to do that..." Ismagus muttered.

Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was squat and rather ugly and repugnant, with blonde hair and pale skin

"Sloane! Ismagus! Lord Scourge sent me to bring you to base. Something has come up and... Sloane, who beat you up?" the woman scathed.

"This kid, he did it Goldie" he grimaced.

"Don't call me 'Goldie', and... that kid? The one without any magic power? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! No, seriously, who?"

"He has the shifting sword, Loks." Ismagus said sullenly.

"Well, lord Scourge has a new project that requires every available member. Even X has been called in..."

"X! X the number two?" Sloane responded, taken aback.

"Hey, what about me?" Dex shouted.

"The ring...?" Ismagus asked.

"That project has been scrapped. Only a chosen can control it according to a subscript in the tome. And anyway..." Loks said, looking at Dex who stood between them and the dome, holding his sword in a stance ready to fight. " The chosen is here. You. Take this," She said throwing a red stone over to Dex. "This is a magic stone. It will give that sword another ability. I want to see what you come up with." She said winking. "Your magic power is starting to flourish. I want to see your power."

Dex shuddered in horror. "Urm... thanks?"

"I WANT THAT RING!" Ismagus yelled, like an infant.

"I'm not losing my life for you old man!" Sloane shouted,

"Andarta!" Loks shouted causing her and both men to vanish. Dex turned to the dome, shifting the sword into a hammer.

"Before you break that, will you make me a promise?" the dragon asked.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"We want to see the world. For too long, I've been seen as an item, and I want to live a little."

"What's your name... We?"

"I am ten identities, all stored in that ring. I am the shifting guardian. Iwas never given one. I was always just the 'Guardian Ärm."

"Well, Garghanix, you're coming with me!"

The dragon smiled, before pulling itself back into the ring. Dex swung the hammer, breaking the dome in a rain of ... well I suppose its glass... He picked up the ring and slid it onto his left index finger. He stepped over to the cage, and, with the hammer, broke the lock. The people cheered as they flooded out slowly, speeding up with renewed energy.

"How can we thank you? The little girl he rescued asked.

"I presume you are all from around Pajilika castle?" Dex asked. The women from among them raised their hands.

"We were all taken from Pajilika castle. Our Andarta's wouldn't work, but we think they will now." One replied.

"And the men?"

A short man with dirty brown hair said "Pajilika coast. Our Andarta's should work now too."

"Then Please... go home. I will return to Pajilika castle too, so little girl, could you do one thing for me? Could you please tell Jack that I'm coming?"

The little girl nodded, before everyone activated their Ärms.

As everyone vanished, Dex puled out the magic stone. The weapon shifted itself to its sword form, and the stone was pulled into a slot on the sword like a magnet. Suddenly, a vision of an man, not unlike himself appeared before Dex.

"Bearer of the shifting sword, I am Azeroth, creator of your weapon. I shall explain the use of magic stones with this Ärm. Every magic stone placed into the Ärm will unlock a new power of your choice upon placement. Use these powers with wisdom and dexterity." The man said before vanishing as quickly as he came.

Dex thought a moment. He loved Dragons, so what better power than to put on the form of one?

"FORM OF THE DRAGON!" Dex shouted, before being engulfed by flames. He grew wings of fire, claws of flame and a burning blade. Proud of his craftsman ship, he flew off back to the castle.

**I i**

**Sorry this one's so long! It might become my new writing style!**

**Please review!**


End file.
